The proposed research would investigate the processing of tonal sequences from several points of view. One group of experiments would examine pitch comparison judgments when the tones to be compared are separated by a sequence of interpolated tones. Certain experiments employing this paradigm would test a hypothesized model of the $ organization of pitch memory elements. Other experiments would investigate the effects of relational context on pitch recognition in this situation, exploring both simultaneous and successive pitch relationships as context. A second group of proposed experiments would examine the perceptual consequences of presenting two simultaneous tonal sequences, one to each ear. A final group would examine the processing of tonal sequences under various transformations.